


Rising Moon

by IrishEyes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Cabin Fic, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishEyes/pseuds/IrishEyes
Summary: They stumble upon a cabin. They had no idea what was waiting for them.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 18





	Rising Moon

Bucky's right arm was draped across his shoulders. Steve was holding on as they both stumble through the woods. They lost their cell phones, they had no way to call for help. Bucky was moaning, trying to stay awake as he ignored the pain from his left arm. 

"Just a little longer, Buck." Steve said, as he readjusted his hold. 

"Longer 'till where? We are in the middle of nowhere, I don't know where you think you are taking me." Bucky was slurring, clearly trying to stay awake. 

Steve ignored him. As long as he kept moving, they would run into something eventually. 

The day had gone so wrong. They were planning to camp for the next 1 to 2 weeks. However, the plan went by the wayside. 

They were doing chores around the camp site. However, after not hearing from Bucky for at least 1 hour, he set off to look for him. He found Bucky slumped over a half mile away from the tent, his arm appearing torn up. 

He heard commotion from their camp site and thought it was best to get out of the immediate vicinity. It wasn't until at least 5 miles in the other direction that he felt safe enough to take a break. He lowered Bucky to the ground so he could reach for his emergency phone. However, he found that it was missing from the pocket. He must have forgot to grab it. 

He dropped to his knees briefly, trying to catch his breath. His friends would come looking for them...eventually. They would be worried if they didn't hear from them in the next week or so.

They would be fine. He just needed to get Bucky to safety and tend to his injured arm. 

He hoisted Bucky back up and continued the trek through the dense woods. They would be fine. He was going to find help.

It seemed like hours had gone by, it was pitch black as they made their way through the woods. Steve almost felt delirious. He kept murmuring reassurances to Bucky as he stumbled along the path. He thought he heard movement running alongside him, but attributed it to woodland creatures.

He thought he saw a light in the distance, glowing steadily from a cabin. 

"Buck, Buck!" He jostled Bucky in his arms, getting a minimal reaction. "I see a light. We are almost there."

Bucky only moaned in response. 

Steve picked up the pace, practically dragging Bucky with him towards what appeared to be a cabin. He couldn't feel his legs, everything in his body seemingly numb. His legs finally giving out a few steps from the cabin door. He fell to his hands and knees, letting go of Bucky. Steve lifted his head, feeling like it weighed an extra ten pounds. 

Steve was confused, he must have been more dehydrated than he thought, because what he was seeing seemed out of place. There stood a a dark-haired man, looking at him with the most intense stare. There was a white dog that sat next to the man, having his head stroked. Both of their eyes seemed to glow brightly under the moon. The man had a smirk as he tilted his head as if examining the peculiar situation in front of him. 

"He--We need help." Steve finally whispered, as he slowly slumped over. He heard footprints crunching against the snow as he finally let his eyes close. He got Bucky to safety...he finally did it. 

They were finally safe. He hoped.


End file.
